


I'm pretty sure that's not a dog...

by sergeantbee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Idk if they hiss i've never met one, One Shot, Steve doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, bucky is blind, i love writing happy stupid stuff, i saw a sentence prompt on tumblr and just went with it, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantbee/pseuds/sergeantbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we discover Bucky needs glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm pretty sure that's not a dog..."

The matted, dirt covered creature, that had been plonked in the middle of the room by Bucky, looked around with wild eyes. It's claws dug into the carpet. Steve and Bucky stood a few feet away, Steve with his arms crossed and eyeing it warily and Bucky with his hands on his hips, looking at it proudly.

Bucky looked from the creature to Steve and back again, "Of course it's a dog." He insisted, holding out his arms towards it, "Alright, it might need a bath but-"

"Where did you find it?" Steve said, staring at him with a dead pan expression.

"Round the back of the bins outside." He replied, looking at the thing with adoration, "Poor thing was eating the trash it was so hungry."

Silence fell over them, only to be broken by the sound of the creature hissing quietly.

"That's a raccoon." Steve said.

Bucky laughed and gave him an odd expression, "A Raccoon...you crack me up. This fella is definitely no raccoon, are you buddy!"

He took a few steps forward and reached out to pet it on it's head with his left hand. The creature hissed again loudly and bit Bucky's metal fingers. Bucky's smile fell and he looked at the creature, betrayed. He lifted up his hand and the raccoon came with it, dangling off his fingers in mid air. He gave his hand a small shake but the thing just hissed and tried to bite deeper.

"Bucky, get the goddamn raccoon out of my apartment. Now." Steve said, trying to hold back a laugh. He stepped past him and the raccoon cautiously to get to the kitchen. "We're going to get your eyes tested tomorrow."

Bucky stood there with the racoon dangling off his hand for a few seconds before sighing and walking to the front door.


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets glasses,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of humour because I love writing it :)

"What about these ones?" Steve asked, holding up a pair of red glasses.

Bucky made a face and shook his head, picking up another pair of glasses absentmindedly. Steve had dragged him up here to get his eyes tested after he'd brought a raccoon into their apartment, mistaking it for a stray dog. After a quick eye test, and many questions from Bucky about how the equipment worked, it was decided that he definitely needed glasses. Now came the hard part, picking the frames.

"Well, what about these?" Steve said, holding up another metal rimmed pair.

"No, those aren't right." Bucky mumbled, trying on the pair he'd picked up and promptly taking them back off in disgust.

"Which ones are right?" Steve asked, looking over the racks of glasses.

"I don't know." Bucky sighed.

Steve looked over at him and saw his brow creased and his lips pursed in thought. "We've been here for 40 minutes now Buck, just choose a pair." Steve said, exasperated, "That lady at the counter has been giving us funny looks."

Steve turned his head slightly to look at her and she was indeed watching them intently and looking increasingly frustrated, Steve knew the feeling.

"Maybe it's because Captain America is whining like a baby." Bucky said, putting on a pair of bright purple glasses and turning to face Steve.

Steve scrunched up his face in disapproval at them.

"Or maybe it's because Bucky Barnes is taking an eternity to pick a pair of goddamn glasses." He quipped back making Bucky smile slightly. "Just choose any, just not those purple ones they make you look like a dork."

"I want to find the perfect pair." Bucky replied, turning his back on him to look at a separate rack.

Steve groaned and put his face in his hand, "It doesn't matter if they're perfect or not, they're just-"

"Steve." Bucky cut him off, "...I've found them."

He turned around to face him and on his nose perched a pair of glasses so big that they basically covered up most of his face. Bucky had the biggest smile on his face, like he'd just hit the jackpot.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him and he couldn't help the way his mouth opened slightly in shock. Soon a smile was curling on his lips and he rolled his eyes. "Very funny Buck."

Bucky frowned slightly and gave Steve a light shove, "I'm serious, I want these."

He turned to check them out in the mirror and smiled wider at the sight. Steve's smile fell and he just raised his eyebrows.

"Oh...alright." He managed to say eventually.

"I'll go and pay for them." Bucky said cheerfully, practically skipping off towards the counter still wearing the oversized glasses.

And so Steve was destined to spend the rest of his life with Bucky bug-eyes.


End file.
